Usuario discusión:Buretto9
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Buretto9. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 05:33 5 mar 2011 Subida de Imagenes Te recomiendo ponerle un nombre propio a las imagenes que subes, ya que hay imagenes que pueden haber tenido ese nombre. Ejemplo:Archivo:2.jpg, como veras ya existia la imagen y en algunos casos si una paginas que tiene esa imagene y es de Sanji(en la pagina Sanji) por ejemplo lo estropeas subiendo una de Akainu(ya que la foto cambiaria a Akainu). Por cierto Bazooca, aunque se olvida lo que hiciste (Tu mensaje en answers wiki no se contesto porque te vi en la inglesa antes de leerlo varios dias despues y pense que te interesaba mas ella) se te queda una semana de bloqueo por lo anterior. buretto9: quise volver para pedir perdon por lo anterior y decir que la pagina inglesa no me intereso por no poder poner blogs en ingles, por eso quise regresar para colaborar con esta wikia *Solo podras editar tu pagina de usuario y discusion(pero cuidado con lo que añades). Grandpiece 08:55 5 mar 2011 (UTC) lo que yo hago no es sacarlas si no moverlas a la plantilla es lo unico solo lo hago para ke se vea mas ordenado :D Tus dudas Hola Buretto9, si quieres puedo mejorar tu página de usuario añadiendo la Plantilla usuario y añadiendo un color de fondo, solo necesito que me digas cual es tu personaje favorito y que color quieres de fondo, y lo añadiré lo antes que pueda. Otra cosa, cuando tengas dudas, no crees un blog, deja un mensaje a uno de los Administradores y te ayudaremos, también puedes crear un Foro, donde cualquier otro usuario te podrá ayudar. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 18:22 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por decirmelo, por si quieres hacer eso de mejorar el color y demas te dire las cosas: personajes: Brook/ color de fondo: Rojo/ es solo eso, salu2 por si pregunta la pagina de One Piece Styling Figures la cree yo, podria hacer mas paginas de las figuras de Gashapon. Episodios Hola e visto que estas poniendo los titulos alternativos de los capitulos pero estos son de españa podrias tambien poner que son de españa ya que traeria confusion porque aparte de españa muchos latinoamericanos entran en la wiki y se confundirian si solo pones los de españa. Hola, si la verdad tienes rason pero e visto que en los muros grises en donde esta la informacion del episodio que esta abajo el nombre en español pero no lo tienen todos are esto, primero pongo todos los nombres alternativos de los episodios en latino y despues empieso con los de españa, si igual lo are rapido (el nombre de españa lo pondre abajo del latino pero diciendo de cual version es) Buretto9 14:02 26 mar 2011 (UTC) no tengo la informacion de español por que era innesesaria ya que el titulo que va hay era el mismo que se ponia arriba de la imagen. yo puse el titulo diferente y le puse alternativo por ser mas corto y que son los de latino. Buretto9 14:10 26 mar 2011 (UTC) 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 13:57 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Categorías Buretto99 te pido de la manera mas respetuosa que porfavor dejes de crear, cualquier tipo de Categorías inecesarias para la wiki la gran mayoria de tus Categorías solo sirven para un personaje como la de la Gomu Gomu no Mi, en la que le pusiste la Categoría Luffy y Hombre de goma, entre otros por tal motivo me vi en la necesidad de revertir todas tus ediciones es decir es como si nunca las hubieras hecho solo por esta ocasion no te voy a reportar con algun administrador ignoro si ellos te van a llamar la atencion pero si esto continua, nos le quedara de otra mas que la de bloquearte y considerando tus antecedentes no es bueno que seas bloqueado 2 veces porfavor que no se vuelva a repetir, antes de crear una Categoría revisa la wiki inglesa para ver si es necesaria o revisa que tus Categorías esten bien redactadas y que verdaderamente sirvan en la wiki.Jaguar (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 05:00 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdon lo asia para ganar puntos, estabes pondre categorias mejores como las que le puse a la gomu gomu no mi gracias por avisarme saludo Buretto9 17:15 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Trivia e imagenes Te pido disculpas, pero al parecer mi hermano menor se metio en la wiki y como mi cuenta estaba puesta se aprovecho el muy idiota. Puedes decirme que cosas ha cambiado/quitado para ponerlas??? Te pido perdon de nuevo. Un saludo Juananhouse 12:30 28 mar 2011 (UTC) esta bien igual vere que cosas nuevas puedo aser para mejorar eso si, tu saves como crear batallas, digo porque no se como crear el muro gris que sale para poner la informacion de la pelea, yo solo le ponia las fotos y corregia a las cosas apuradas Gracias por responderme el mensaje la porxima ten mas cuidado con dejar la computadora abierta Buretto9 17:18 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No debes añadir a la categoria el nombre del usuario ya que este nombre se pone en la plantilla de la fruta voy a desaser todas esas categorias de las paginas ya que esto se considera vandalismo, otra cosa tampoco debes añadirle categorias a las tecnicas de los personajes ya que esta es una pagina secundaria del mismo personaje y no se le agregan categorias. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 18:13 28 mar 2011 (UTC) esta bien entendido Gracias Buretto9 18:17 28 mar 2011 (UTC) tus gifs de la firma estan buenos Categorías 2 Haber Buretto9 parece ser que no entendiste mi anterior mensaje sobre las categorías para dejarlo en claro te voy, a decir sobre lo que debe y no se debe hacer con las categorías. Perdona si te molesta que te lo diga así pero créeme es mejor que yo te llame la atención a que lo haga algún administrador, que puede llegar a bloquearte y como te dije anteriormente no es bueno que seas bloqueado 2 veces. Primero evita crear categorías que solo sirvan para un personaje para ser mas especifico en la categoría Gomu Gomu no Mi pusiste la Categoría Luffy igual hiciste con la gran mayoría de las frutas en la que pusiste de categoría el nombre de su usuario, eso no está bien así que por favor no lo hagas las frutas solo deben llevar las categorías, frutas del diablo y su tipo Paramecia Zoan y Logia ejemplo Gomu Gomu no Mi solo debe llevar las categoría Frutas del Diablo y Frutas del Diablo de tipo paramecia, creo que ya me entendiste lo mismo para los personajes en muchos de ellos pusiste sus apodos o habilidades también erróneo los personajes, solo deben tener categorías dependiendo del tipo de personaje que es pero como dije arriba nunca una categoría que tenga que ver solo con él y por último la habilidades no llevan categorías ni tampoco hagas categorías con el nombre de una técnica, anteriormente en el mensaje me dijiste que lo hacías por los puntos te recomiendo que no abuses de los logros ya que eso es considerado como vandalismo y te pueden bloquear y una ultima la categoría personajes no es necesaria así que no la uses. Una sugerencia la próxima vez que me escribas un mensaje que sea en mi pagina de discusión estoy seguro de que sabes cómo hacerlo perdona si te molesta lo que digo pero como dije más arriba te, conviene más que yo te llame la atención a que lo haga algún administrador estoy seguro que harás las cosas bien para la próxima, pero si esto continua me temo que veré obligado a reportarte con algún administrador y ellos no se tentaran el corazón a la hora de aplicarte un castigo pese a todo por cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme a mi o a cualquier administrador y considera esto como una ayuda ya que sería penoso verte bloqueado otra vez saludos y suerte. Prácticamente lo mismo que dijo Lorenzo0507 pero más específico.Jaguar (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 00:55 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Episodios Te dije que tenias que poner el titulo del episodio diciendo que era de españa ya que traera confusion por que tambien entran en la wiki personas de Chile,Argentina,Mexico,Venezuela,Peru,Uruguay,Paraguay,etc y muchos paises de habla española tendre desaser todas tus ediciones si sigues asi. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 19:53 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Porfavor no las saques, en cuanto termine pondre los otros titulos, dame tiempo porfavor no seas malo termino las de latino y subo las de españa ademas yo soy de argentina y daban la de latino Buretto9 19:54 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta El titulo principal del episodio es el de la traduccion del japones al español. El titulo que se pone al crear las Paginas de los episodios .Aqui estan los titulos principales. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 20:04 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Pero una cosa no se supone que doblaron 52 capitulos en latinoamerica y 195 capitulos en españa pero pusiste titulos en los 196 hasta el 219 y estos titulos son de otro doblaje ????? 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 13:15 31 mar 2011 (UTC) no es asi te contare: los titulos de latino de los capitulos de la saga de skypea de foxy y mas son de 4kids que eran los titulos que iban a poner pero lo canselaron todo asi que les quedaron los titulos en ingles de esos, yo los traduje y se los pongo, vere si los de españa terminaran en skypea creo que si? salu2 despues de los titulos latinos voy a los de españa Buretto9 16:25 31 mar 2011 (UTC) 'Consejo' Contesta en la discusion de Lorenzo pulsando su firma o si no regresa a tu discusion no se enterara de que leiste el mensaje Y no pongas titulos alternativos del espàñol(ese doblaje va atrasado), simplemente no lo pongas o ve a la wiki inglesa y lo buscas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:32 31 mar 2011 (UTC) pero de otro lugar saque la info de los nombre sde los episodios, osea la info no la saque de la inglesa, lo saco de otro lugar en donde te mostraban los titulos que 4kids iba a poner pero se canselo todo, asi que yo los tradusco y los pongo, cuando termine pongo los de españa. Buretto9 16:49 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Si Si esta bien como lo haces pero los titulos del latino son solo 52 capitulos ,solo pone los titulos que transmitieron no los que se cancelaron, y en los de españa son 195 hasta no mas ones los de españa. Y si yo estoy creando los endings pero el ending Eternal Pose lo hare cuando llegue a el por ahora solo llevo 2 y son 17 :O por cierto te gustaria una firma si quieres te la hago. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 15:10 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Episodios No,no se puede poner videos de los episodios,en la mayoría de las wikis no lo hacen.Una vez creo ya preguntaron lo mismo pero la respuesta fue no.Saludos.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 16:14 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Pones editar,luego Añadir una imagen verdad,luego la subes o como haces?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:18 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No te preocupes esas paginas las blanqueo un usuario no registrado pero ya esta todo normal. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 17:44 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Batallas a d acuerdo no t preocues jeje, q aqi los q estamos es para hacer remiendos jejeje un saludo -- 09:54 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Mmm...no estoy seguro pero que yo sepa,no está bien escribir JPG sino JPEG o jpg.Podrías subir una captura de pantalla y mostrarme el problema?No importan cuantas capturas sean pero será más facil ayudarte así.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:21 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Moria Aunque odies a Moria(cosa que entiendo) no pongas esas cosas, que te las borro un no registrado y leer eso no hace gracia (de contestar contestame aqui) link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:47 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola te agradeceria que no pongas en la pagina Den Den Mushi no pongas en la seccion de Apricione sdestacables que estos son como los telefonos y celulares de one piece por que esto ya esta en la introduccion ed la pagina, ademas en esta seccion solo se ponen las apariciones de estos en la serie. Saludos! 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 18:58 14 abr 2011 (UTC)'' ps la verdad no tengo idea tal vez si pude esatr editnado en ese momento pero no creo la verdad e sq yo no lo se, pero bueno si necesitas algo escribeme Pantera 9287 00:21 20 abr 2011 (UTC)Pantera 9287 Eps Me podrias pasar la pagina de donde sacas los titulos parece que hay un problema, quiero verla para comprobarlo. *El problema es que muchos de los titulos que pusiste son de españa y no del latino por eso los saco y pongo los que son de España por eso queria me pasaras la pagina que usas para sacar los titulos por que al parecer los titulos son de España. Pero debere como te dijo Grandpiece a partir del episodio 86 debo sacar los titulos del latino ya que no se transmitieron y eso esta de sobra lo mismo hare con los de españa los de españa se dejaron de transmitir desde el episodio 195. Espero que entiendas, y por si tienes dudas sobre como poder editar mejor los episodios y las paginas echale un vistaso a la inglesa debes guiarte por hay al crear paginas, categorias, y todo lo que necesites saber. *Para terminar en la saga del dragon milenario sacare los titulos que pusiste por que son todos de españas y los modificare y como dije sacare los titulos del latino desde el episodio 86 ya que estos titulos son los titulos de ingles y no los de latino son solo los titulos de ingles traducidos asi que haci lo hare. *Bueno yo no tenia idea de que los seguian doblando aun asi solo pones los titulos en latino de los episodios que se han emitido los titulos de los episodios que no se emitieron tendran que ser borrados y eso es todo. ASUNTO ARREGLADO.... *PD: Cuando dejes mensajes en las discusiones y si estos mensajes son mensajes del mismo tema solo pon un solo parrafo para todo haci no se ve tan repetido. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 00:29 25 abr 2011 (UTC)'' Respuesta Quieres que esa info este dentro del cuadro o plantilla?Si es eso pues no es necesario.Las plantillas solo las podemos editar los administradores.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 18:06 1 may 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Las imagenes de figuras que pusiste en las paginas de figuras de los Sombreros de Paja 2 años despues, saque la mayoria ya que ya hay imagenes mas detalladas mostrandolos 2 años despues, aunque si las imagenes de esas figuras pertenecen a alguna coleccion o marca (como Maegahouse o Dx) se pueden volver a poner explicando eso. Aun no sabes como colocar las imagenes en la Plantilla:Galeria, puedes aprender es facil en el modo fuente solo echa un vistazo en la pagina de la plantilla, ya que cuando ponen imagenes sueltas afuera de la Plantilla:Galeria se "echa a perder la galeria del personaje". Saludos!!! Pues yo solo deje las mejores imagenes ya que a algunas imagenes ni se le veia la cara al personaje como en una Nami y las 2 de Zoro una era muy brillante y otra muy oscura. Pondre las que me faltaron, ecepto la de Zoro ya que parece que esa figura no es original ni de marca (debe ser un simple juguete) y es muy oscura. Si aun no sabes como poner las imagenes en la plantilla galeria, solo debes como estan en la pagina de Luffy, en modo fuente yo lo hago es mas facil, lo unico que debes saber es saber usar las Plecas y poner correctamenete el nombre de la imagen. De donde sacaste las imagenes ya que en algunas sale que seprohibe tomar fotos xD. Ya superas las 1000 ediciones puedes ponerte esta plantilla Saludos!!! Claro que puedes hacer un blog, aunque tambien puedes poner las imagenes en tu pagina de usuario, es tu decision. Si estas trabajando en un articulo y no quieres que te lo cambien usa esta plantilla, tambien puedes agregar tu nombre de usuario a la plantilla. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 02:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC)'' Krieg Actualize un poco la pagina y sin querer(con el modo de codigos) la borre ahora la restauro. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:49 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Elecciones de administrador Hola , gracias a tus muchas contribuciones eres uno de los candidatos a ser administrador en , en unas horas se abrirá un foro donde la comunidad decidirá si tú u otro candidato será el nuevo administrador, suerte --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 11:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Blogs Añade el texto de este blog (Usuario_Blog:Buretto9/¡¡¡RUMOR!!!) en minúscula, o tendré que borrarlo ;) --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 13:30 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola yo soy de España estoy un poco lejos para ir a comprar comics a tu pais pero gracias por lo de mercadolibre ¡¡ hasta luego nakama¡¡ Listo Te puse la plantilla 1000 ediciones en tu usuario y aqui esta la plantilla enobras: Solo copias y pegas este codigo que te puse arriba, para las paginas que estes editando y que no quieres que te la cambien. Gracias, por cierto la galeria de Zoro esta bloqueada por que los usuarios las estaban cambiando y como te dije "echando a perder" la galeria 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 00:17 2 jul 2011 (UTC)'' Re:Zoro El artículo de Zoro no esta bloqueado, esta protegido para que solo lo puedan editar usuarios registrados ya que ha sido vandalizado en varias ocasiones, por esa razón esta protegido. Lo que tú dices de que no podías editar la galería, es porque había un error en el artículo, al pulsar sobre la sección "Galeria" no se podían añadir más imágenes porque alguien añadió por error que provocaba una nueva sección. Ya lo he arreglado, ahora podrás añadir imágenes a esa galería. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 10:01 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Te refieres a las plantillas de personajes que ponen algunos usuarios?, si te refieres a esa plantilla, no es recomendable usar esa, ya que nosotros somos usuarios, no personajes xD. Es esta plantilla la que tienen la mayoria de los usuarios en su pagina, hay pones tus datos personales. Aunque si quieres una plantilla de personajes, como esta, igual puedes ponerla, si no sabes como colocar las plantillas en tu usuario me avisas y yo te la coloco. En el caso de las viñetas con distintos personajes de la serie, es un poco complicado de hacer, si quieres yo te la hago, solo dime el color y el numero de viñetas que quieres que tenga. Esta listo, te puse el color azul en tu usuario y la plantilla, en la plantilla del usuario puse "..." en las secciones vacias para que los rellenes. Y si puedes poner secciones nuevas en tu pagina, tambien puedes crear una galeria, y te recomiendo que si creas una galeria pongas hay las imagenes que tienes repartidas en tu usuario. Tambien elimine unos archivos de fotografias que no existian en la wiki, estaban de mas en tu usuario. PD: No te pille en el chat por eso te respondo aqui. La verdad da lo mismo si pones tu informacion real o ficticia, aunque la mayoria desea estar en incognito. No pongas la imagen de Hody que esta a color, ya que esa imagen de Hody a color es un coloreado de los miembros del Fansub Akiba kei, y esos coloreados no son de Oda por lo que no se debe poner en la pagina, hasta que aparesca un coloreado de Hody en los tomos del manga o en el anime. Ese problema debe ser de tu computador, a mi a veces me pasa, no exatamente lo mismo que a ti, si no algo parecido, pero se me arregla solo en un dia. Yo no tengo ningun problema en editar esas paginas, aunque si tienes el problema solo con esas paginas no es grave, te las borre las paginas, ya que sol los administradores puede, pero te las restaure,debe ser un problema de tu computador, si tiene virus los tendras que eliminar ya que eso debe ser el problema. La categoría Personajes sin poderes de la Fruta del DIablo fue borrada asi que ya no al añadas, por esto se les recomienda a los usuarios pasar por las Novedades Importantes del Wiki. Pandaman no es ni humano ni animal, es un personaje oculto que no participa en la Historia principal, por lo que con la categoría Wanteds inferiores a 100 millones, vasta en su pagina. Ademas la ctegoría personaje es solo para Sub categorías de distintas categorías de personajes, como la categoría Humanos. 04:22 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Cuando añadas informacion a las plantillas de los personajes, como los actores de voz, debes usar esto: Para que se añada un espacio, pues si usas en Enter o Intro de tu teclado en la plantilla se añaden codigos nada que ver arriba. Tambien los Actores de Voz de Funimation o 4kids de la version inglesa, son innecesarios en est awiki, esta wiki es la de español no la de ingles, los unicos actores de Voz que hay que poner en los personajes son los Seiyus japoneses, los actores de voz de Latinoamerica y los de España. 19:38 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Cuando añadas imagenes debes ponerle el nombre en español y coherente, no debe tener tamaños en el nombre del Archivo, como 513px-Luffy Pirate Warriors Game.jpg, eso se les debe quitar, y si se puede subir la version mas grande y con buena calidad. Como solo los usuarios con el flag de Sysop pueden renombrar archivos, borrare inmediatamente los Archivos con nombre incoherente. 23:55 30 sep 2011 (UTC) :Imagenes que tengan un nombre inapropiado seran borradas, esa iamgen sera borrada, puedes volver a subirla pero con un nombre en español y coherente respecto a la imagen. 23:22 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Por que no eres administrador? 22:28 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo pregunto porque eres un crack y te faltan 50 puntos nada mas para superar a Grandpiece. 06:55 6 nov 2011 (UTC) respecto a tu blog del haki en un comentario as puesto qe ya saves como entrenar uno entonces me a parecido qe te ibas a poner qe alguien empezace a pegarte con el palo a ver si lo podias esquibar xdSol4343 21:50 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Algunas cosas Esa pagina de llaveros de Strong World, la trasladare a la pagina principal de la pelicula en una seccion, debido que solo hay unas cuantas imagenes. Por cierto debes subir las imagenes con nombre apropiado, esas imagenes las borrare (excepto 2), puedes volver a subirlas pero con nombre coherente, con un nombre apropiado para la imagen y en español. 00:19 14 nov 2011 (UTC) vivo en europa,españa.andalucia,almeria,almeria capitalSol4343 14:43 16 nov 2011 (UTC) El mensaje a Lorenzo Ya se que no soy Lorenzo pero he visto tu mensaje y es la plantilla En Obras que quedaría así Para ponerla tienes que dar a añadir otras plantilla y una vez que te sale pones arriba, que es el buscador de plantillas, Plantilla:En obras y pones tu nombre de usuario en este caso Buretto9 y a aceptar. Espero haber resuelto tu duda. Un saludo, 13:44 26 nov 2011 (UTC) :Como ya te dijo Mlmessixavi, arriba para ponerlo copia este codigo: en el artículo que quieras ponerlo en obras, cambie la plantilla de arriba ya que la categoría Enobras, como se añade automaticamente, tambien estaria en esta discusión. 14:13 26 nov 2011 (UTC) a lo qe dijiste de qe no se pierde nada sera qe avra alguna opciopn de guardado o qe se guarda automaticamente pero yo llegue asta sabadody y cerre y al dia siguiente tuve qe empezar de nuevo eso qe es? si me das alguna ayuda pa guardar te lo agradeceria mucho Sol4343 13:28 27 nov 2011 (UTC) bureto esto es muy raro tengo 2 ordenadores(uno de mi ermano qe tambien le gusta one piece) y en uno el juego de one piece esta perfecto(el de mi ermano) pero el otro es qe no guarda y lo volvi a instalar y no guardaba despues lo volvi a descargar(por si era un fallo de descarga) y sigue sin guardar ize todos tus consejor y no guarda necesito algo ? es la memoria? Sol4343 18:05 28 nov 2011 (UTC) 1 siempre empieza en el primer nivel cuando elijes a los personajes qe te dan(ej ace y hancok) 2 va un poquito lento pero no se nota casi nada y me aparece todo me sale todos los personajes los de apoyo no se para en ningun momento 3 ize lo mismo para descargarme el juego tanto en el mio como el de mi ermano lo descargue de taringa 4 alomejor es qe se nesecita algun parche(mi ermano tiene pa descargarse juegos digo yo)Sol4343 19:02 28 nov 2011 (UTC) aora no estoy jugando pero ya lo intentare Sol4343 20:39 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ya qe me ayudaste tanto te dare algunos consejos del one piece qe alomejor no sabes 1 si vas a la tienda y le das a la opcion b te saldra 3 cosas una pa mejorar la tienda(mas ataqe pa comprar) una pa desbloqear nuevos combates(y por lo tanto mas dinero e incluso personajes)y la 3 descubrelo tu 2 en las flechas de direccion si pulsas abajo derecha/izquierda mas ataqe te sale un combo(ej luffy gomu gomu no gatlin9 y si en el combo de 3golpes pulsas despues del 2 arriba derecha/izquierda te sale otro final pa el combo(ej luffy gomu gomu no giganto patada) lo mismo si pulsas arriba derecha/izquierda te sale otro ataqe(ej luffy golpe gomu gomu no giganto pistore) qe te sirva de ayuda Sol4343 17:36 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Veamos No eres ningun usuario nuevo que no entienda los avisos y las normas, todas las imagenes que subiste, todas fueron borradas por varias razones, y como ya te he dado varias avisos, no los hiciste caso ninguno y como eres un usuario que ya tiene harto tiempo aqui, debiste entender los avisos. Una semana de bloqueo sera. 17:38 3 dic 2011 (UTC) El bloqueo no fue por colocar imagenes en combates, fue por el nombre de la imagen, y tambien por que varias eran duplicadas, y ya te habia dicho 3 veces antes que las subieras como corresponde. No se pueden subir imagenes por que se desabilito esa funcion para los usuarios ya que se hara un borrado masivo de imagenes. 23:49 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Buretto9 ya te dije que no agregaras imagen con nombres inapropiados, ve las normas los links estan por todos lados, ademas ya debes entender sobre eso, tienes bastante tiempo y a demas fuiste una vez un candidato a administrador, debes comenzar a aprender sobre, 1 bloqueo de u dia. 01:25 18 dic 2011 (UTC) El bloqueo fue por 2 imagenes con puras letras incoherentes como nombres que subiste sobre un videojuego me parece, ademas cada uno es responsable de lo que suba solo a los que lo hagan muy seguido se les bloquea, ademas igual te dije el motivo del bloqueo por esas 2 imagenes uno no suele avisar nada al bloquearle si es algo muy obvio, por eso fue de un solo dia, ademas desde que se creo el proyecto ese, solo se controlan las imagenes nuevas que son subidas, las anteriores no importan por ahora, y hay varias imagenes en rojo por que un bot las esta borrando a las imagenes sin uso y a las redirecciones sin uso a la vez, tambien se estan borrando todos los FanArts e imagenes que sean exclusivas para blogs o paginas de usuario, esta wiki no es ninguna acogida de imagenes como Flirck. 16:38 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Tu Blog Lo siento pero el Blog lo cerrare Pronto el Spoiler es falso y no se sabe nada del 651, por lo tanto esa BIg Mom que ha salido es falsa. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:39 23 dic 2011 (UTC) *Añado que eso solo fue una broma como casi todos los años por el "Aprisl Fool", y segun los foros de Mangastream no habra One Piece hasta el 4 de enero. -- 00:56 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Yo no he borrado ninguna imagen de figuras, el que las borro fue un Bot, y ademas debes tener un fundamento, al parecer ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de ver el hsitorial del Archivo o el Registro de Borrados, ademas deberias saber que yo no soy el unico de aca que puede borrar imagenes, pudo ser cualquiera, para la proxima mejor ve el historial, ya que ese mensaje que em enviaste no me correspondia a mi. 19:37 31 dic 2011 (UTC) No, sinceramente no es necesario y esas categorías de bebedores y fumadores tal vez sean borradas. 17:40 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Buretto: Te quería decir que he sido yo el que a quitado tu plantilla de en obras de las Figuarts ZERO de One Piece. La he cambiado, lo he puesto como en la wiki inglesa. Se que no te pedí permiso, se lo pedí a Lorenzo, ya que tu te encontrabas ausente de esa página. Y acabo de leer que le has dicho a Drmorfeo que ha sido él, pero él solo a puesto Halcón con h. Un saludo: 15:39 19 feb 2012 (UTC) De nada, es que vi que nadie la editaba desde hace mucho y como bien has dicho, había muchas imágenes borradas, y me dije, voy a ayudar a la página y voy a hacerla bien. Un saludo nakama: 15:46 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Borrare todas esas imágenes de ese videojuego que subiste, el nombre no es el apropiado (estan horribles esos nombres que tienen), las borrare todas, esta vez no te bloqueare, primero no tengo ganas, segundo al parecer no entendias las razones de tus anteriores bloqueos, la razon fue, por la masiva subida de imágenes con esos nombres que subiste, esta vez, no te bloqueare. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso, ponles un nombre apropiado, despúes a mi me toca borrar todo eso, y no las subas de nuevo con las imágenes que subio otro usuario del mismo juego basta y sobra. Recuerda subir tus imagenes con el nombre que mas le apropie. 20:10 19 feb 2012 (UTC)